


The Chronicles of Snowbarry

by Iloveeating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveeating/pseuds/Iloveeating
Summary: The Flash, just as it is, the way it always has been. With one tiny change.OrThe one where the show progresses but Snowbarry is canon and endgame.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 33





	The Chronicles of Snowbarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Flash fic. I post slowly so I'm sorry if I take too long. I'm working on other stories at the moment so I don't have a lot of free time. 
> 
> THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ALL SEASONS OF THE FLASH. 
> 
> XOXO,  
> Val.

The story begins not the day they met, nor the day the world changed, nor the day _he_ changed it. 

The story does not start with the particle accelerator explosion, nor with our hero waking up, nor with the return after Flashpoint. It does not start with the Singularity, or Lady Gaga playing, or the murder of what he believed to be the love of his life. 

No. All these events, as familiar as we are with them, are not the start. They are stars in a big universe, but not the center. Not the beginning. Not our Big Bang.

The beginning is, as I shall tell it, fifteen years before the world changes. The day of the first death. The death of the mother. 

The night went as follows. A young boy was sent to sleep, his cover pulled up by his mother, proud of the little boy she had raised for the past 11 years. Her name is Nora, and she knew one thing at this point: She needed a glass of wine. 

Coming down, Nora thought about her day, about her little boy standing up to bullies, about her loving husband and his job, about her career and the week ahead. She, as was routine, allowed her mind to drift away, daydreaming and thinking of her baby, her family, their future. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, lightning assaulted the house. Red and yellow, spinning all around her faster than she could catch. She was surrounded, powerless, her wine glass forgotten. Terror overcame her as she heard her worst nightmare come true, her little angel coming down the stairs. 

She screamed for him to get away, to run, to get to safety. But the boy stood there and watched, yelling desperately, until, in the blink of an eye, the boy was gone, and so was the yellow lightning. 

Before she could begin to wonder what had happened, pain coursed through her body, and she was suddenly aware of the stab wound she knew to be fatal. She would never see her little boy again.

Somehow finding himself miles away, the little boy confusedly began running back towards the house, only to find sirens and flashing lights, his father, Henry, being put in a police car. The boy sneaked inside, looking for his mom. He found her laying in the ground, a white sheet over her. 

"Mom," he cried, "Mom!"

She would never answer back. She was gone, her husband sent to jail, wrongfully convicted of her murder, and the boy was left all alone. 

But if there's one thing you should know about Barry Allen is that he is _never_ alone.


End file.
